In the current stages of this project most effort will be concentrated on attempts to elucidate features of lipid-protein interaction by quantitative binding studies of ionic and non-ionic surfactant compounds with proteins. The surfactants will include homologous sodium alkyl sulfates, and both alkyl and aryl ethers of polyoxyethylene glycols.